Kain (Legacy of Kain)
Kain is the protagonist and anti-hero of the Legacy of Kain series, acting as the main villain in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. He was voiced by Simon Templeman in all of his appearances. Appearance and Personality Kain is initially introduced in Blood Omen as a human who's killed by a band of brigands. Upon his resurrection, Kain becomes a vampire and, initially seeking revenge on his killers, is eventually entangled on a plot to defeat the Circle of Nine, the corrupted guardians of the land, while seeking for a cure for his vampiric curse. As the game progresses, however, Kain starts to embrace his vampirism, eventually coming to terms with his current existence upon learning of his role as the last member of the Circle and shifting his goals into becoming ruler of the now corrupted land of Nosgoth. In this game Kain is seen as a middle-aged man, with pale skin and wearing a black set of armour and red leather. In Blood Omen 2, Kain is once again set on revenge, this time against the Hylden Lord, while seeking to regain his rule upon Nosgoth. His appearance is mostly similar to the first game, initially wearing less armor with his torso exposed before changing into a hooded robe and a golden set of armor with spiked shoulders by the end of the game. In the two Soul Reaver titles and Defiance Kain is seen with a more mutated appearance, with three-fingered claws in place of his hands and pointed protusions on his face. Having spent millenia uncovering the secrets of Nosgoth and his own existence, Kain has shifted his motivations towards restoring Nosgoth and destroy those who would manipulate him to further their own agendas or prevent him from fulfilling his role as the Scion of Balance. The character of Kain grew significantly throughout the games. He is initially seen as a petty nobleman who blindly seeks revenge for his death, showing cynism and a misanthropic disdain for humanity, with little to no concern for the fate of both Nosgoth and those who lived there, something which allowed him to easily become a unwilling pawn for the machinations of both Moebius and the Hylden Lord. After embracing his vampiric powers Kain begins to lust for power, while striving to escape other's manipulations and forging his own destiny. On subsequent games Kain, feeling the weight of his actions and of his destined role, becomes a more fatalist and cunning individual, though he values loyalty and sincerity above all else, despising traitors and cowards. Though he realizes his ultimate goal of restoring Nosgoth may be beyond his reach, he still takes careful steps to ensure his plans will go smoothly and as to not fall into traps laid by others. Despite his often violent temperament, he shows true compassion for his sons and those loyal to him. Gallery Images Kain-BO.jpg|Kain in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Kain-BO2.jpg|Kain in Blood Omen 2. Kain-Defiance.jpg|Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. KainHuman.png|Kain's human appearance, as it appears in a mural on Soul Reaver 2. KainSigil.jpg|Kain's sigil. Videos (2)Legacy of Kain Blood Omen Intro Pt. 2 "Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver" Intro "Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver 2" Intro Quotes Navigation Category:Legacy of Kain Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Monarchs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Titular Category:Honorable Category:Master of Hero Category:Leader Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dark Messiah Category:Revived Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Collector of Souls Category:Assassin Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Knights Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Necessary Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Rivals Category:Monster Master Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Game Bosses Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Man-Eaters Category:Strategic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Misanthropes Category:Magic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Heretics